Pokemon Master
by Flaming Phoenix Of Death
Summary: When a usual boy lose his parents, he found a mysterious box and the box gonna make him a trainer. He gonna met many friends and trainer along the way. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

My name is Julian. I am 17 years old. And this is my pokemon story ( I DIDN'T OWN ANY POKEMON )

Pokemon live around us, In the river, woods, and even in the sky. Many professional trainers know where pokemon usually live, like my father and mother. My friend has a pysduck. I maybe an ordinary kid. But when the time has come, I will be a professional trainer. Just remember that. My own adventure will start in no time. This is " The Next Generation Of Pokemon Master( Johto Champion Part 1)"

Continue In Chapter 1... ( Please Review )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" KRRIIINNNGGGG !"

That sound make me fall down from my bed. I pressed my alarm clock to stop the alarm. I wake up from the floor and I fell like there's a earthquake that give me a headache. I make up my bed and brush my teeth. Then I drink a coffee and watch the tv.

" Today report : The killer destroy one more store, at 03.00 AM. There are no witness, but the police think that perpertrators is the same perpertrators as one year ago. They use vulpix burning power, to burn the store. "

I try to remember what happens 1 year ago. That day my father and mother store burns in flame. My Father and mother is a professional trainers. The one who survived is only me and my friend, Gabriel. Gabriel father and mother also died in the store. Gabriel have a psyduck. And I got a mystery word from my parents.

It says " Search in the warehouse some box with a red and blue color. "

I try to search it but I still can't find the box with red and blue color. Today, I decided to search one more time. I search and search again and cannot find it. In the same time, my door bell ring.

" I'm Coming ! "

I open the door and see some boy with a black glasses. The boy have an oval face, a blue eyes, a short and black hair. The boy using a long red T-shirt and a black jeans.

" Gabriel ! "

" Hei, Julian "

" Hei, Wallen "

" What a heck are you doing ?

" I'm searching for what my parents said. Would you help me ?"

" That again ? I'm bored searching for that "

" C'mon help me find it. "

" Ok, But this is the last time. After that I wouldn't help you find it "

Me and Gabriel search in the warehouse, but cannot find anything. Then something pass my brain.

" What if it's not red and blue, What if it's the blend of two of it ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" What if you combine red and blue color ? It becomes purple, and the only purple box is... "

" That box. " Said Gabriel with his finger pointing above the shelve. A purple box with a black ribbon on it. We found a note at the opening, Dear julian and gabriel,

Open the box and became a trainer

" So what now, you wanna open the box or just stayed "

" Well I wanna open it, but if we wanna be a trainer. We need to collect 8 badges right "

" Sure ! We would think about it later. Now you wanna open the box ?"

We untied the ribbon and open the box. Then we see something incredible.

" What a heck ... ? "

Continue in chapter 2... ( Please Review )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

In the box, there is two mysterious shining ball, I guess it a pokeball. And there is also a belt holtster, some money, some health restoring items, and trainers tools. There is also an encyclopedia, a journal, and a pokedex. The pokedex contains a little camera in the edge and a keyboard under the screen. There is a envelope. We open it and there is a letter and a map.

" Dear Julian and Gabriel,

Julian, I know that you'll recevied this letter someday, and I know you'll understand. I need you do what you always want to be, a professional trainer. I already talk to Gabriel parents and they agreed to let you and Gabriel become a trainer. We already pack all the thing you need to go on a adventure. I knew you would understand "

The room got silent for a moment.

" Well, what you will do Julian ? "

" I will become a trainer like my parents said, you ? "

" I never agreed more "

" So let's talk about winning the league championship. "

" I would mind winning, we will be famous "

" So we will take the league championship "

" Sure ! "

" Well what are you gonna do with this pokeball ? "

" I think there is pokemon inside ". " Let me try it. "

I threw the first pokeball and the pokeball glow and shine. Then something came out, a blue pokemon with a spikey head, a small pokemon as small as burmy. It look like a dragon type.

" Gible " I cried. " Cool pokemon, let's try the next pokemon. "

I threw the next pokeball, like the first one it glows and shine. This pokemon has a gray color, and only has one eyes. This pokemon has a rough texture. I guess this is steel type.

" Beldum " I cried.

" Good pokemon you have there. "

" There's still one pokeball for you, Gabriel. And the same tools just like I haved"

" What ? Another pokeball. And the same tools. Where do you find it ? "

" It's a double headed box, there is a box under the box, beside there is a card that written your name

" Come on, here throw it "

I throw the pokeball to Gabriel, Gabriel seems to be unconfident. But then he throw it. The pokeball glow and shine. This pokemon has a green color. It has a shabby tail and a butthead. I think it's a grass pokemon.

" Treecko " Gabriel cried.

" It's time for an adventure "

" Are you ready for it ? "

" Yeah. "

" Let's get some sleep before we go to an adventure."

Continue in chapter 3... ( Please review )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

At that night, I didn't go to sleep. I test my pokemon moves. I do some research about what my gible and beldum can do. I also search the internet for a open pokemon tournament for tomorow. Turns out, there is a 2 on 2 group pokemon tournament tomorow at 02.00 PM. I try to contact Gabriel, but Gabriel didn't answer. I thought gabriel is sleeping. Without doubt I sign our name there. Gabriel seems would not mind.

Then after that I go to sleep. At 09.00 AM, I wake up. I try to look as comfortable as possible for the pokemon tournament. I wear a white T-shirt and a black jacket. I also wear a black jeans and I use my gel.

Before I go to gabriel house, I go to a pokemon store. I buy more pokeball and a trainer card for me and gabriel. After that I use taxi to go to gabriel house. But gabriel seems not home yet. I waited and found gabriel running to me.

" Hei Julian, I have something for you "

" Me too, I brought you more pokeball and I buy you a trainer card. It's all on me. "

" Thanks bro, guess what. I entered us to a 2 on 2 group tournament. But the staff said you already entered us there."

" Yeah, how about we train before we go to the tournament ?"

" Agreed "

We went to Gabriel backyard. And prepared our pokemon. I am ready for my first pokemon.

" Come on, Zeus " Zeus is the nickname for my beldum

" Good, come on Walden " His psyduck came out. " Walden, Jump and do water gun. "

" Dodge it and do single smash " Walden speed is nothing for zeus. Walden jump about 10 meters in the air. And walden try to shot water to zeus. Walden almost hit zeus but it's to late. In the minute the pokemon already hit by my zeus. The pokemon throwed out and crash the tree.

" Walden, Aqua jet full strength "

Walden ignore what gabriel said and do waterfall. The water try to soround Zeus.

" Zeus, Dodge it and do doom desire " Zeus manage to escape. Zeus gathering it energy and strike with his full potential. That attack knocked down Walden. Walden didn't move just like a statue.

" You did great, walden. " Walden put on a serious face meaning he's getting serious ." Come on, dylan. " He summoned his treecko. " Used string shot and then do razor leaf rapidly. "

" Dodge it " But, beldum is too slow. In no time, beldum has already wrapped with string and strike by leaf rapidly. It seems that beldum almost fainted.

" Now let's finish it, Do Bullet seed with full strength "

" Try to break loose. " But the string tie zeus to tight. The seed fainted zeus in a second.

" You did great, Zeus ." While I put him back in the pokeball

" Bel, bel "

I put back Zeus pokeball to my holtster.

" Come, Raven " I summoned my Gible. " Do draco meteor ". Gible focusing only to it's energy and strike with full force. " Even that strike means that gible has waste a lot of energy but that doesn't mean gible lost. Dylan thrown away.

" Good now hit it one more time with hyper beam. " Gible strike a beam with his force to strike down the grass pokemon. Although dylan was still standing, I think that dylan was damaged.

" Dylan, aim stun spore at his head "

" Jump on it, and finish him off with dragon claw. "

The spore almost hit raven but raven jump on it first and strike the poor treecko with dragon claw.

" I WIN ! " I Cried

" Yeah, you are strongerr than I though. " Gabriel said

" There is still much time before the 2 on 2 group battle, How about we catch more pokemon ? "

" It's okay with me if it's okay with you "

" How about we seperate and make it a surprise. "

" Agreed ! "

Then we both walk into the opposite direction.

Continue in chapter 4... ( Please Review )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I was going inside a pokemon center, the pokemon center was nice. There's a counter where you can heal your pokemon and a counter that can be use to transport a pokemon back to their home. I ran into the healing counter and find a nurse is yelling at some costumer. Then the costumer leave an throw a pokeball, the nurse manage to save the pokeball before it's crash to the floor. I manage to ask the nurse what happen.

" What is going on ? "

" The costumer is really angry, he noticed that his pokemon is really weak so he throw the pokeball to me to heal that pokemon. Of course, as a nurse I can't let people do that to pokemon, so I told him but then he is mad. So he throw his pokemon "

Then something comes to my mind. " Can I keep the pokemon ? "

" Sure, here you go. "

The nurse give me a pokeball. I also tell the nurse to heal all my pokemon. Then, I walked out, and then go to a empty field to see what my pokemon is. I threw the pokeball and realize that the pokeball contain something really big. It has a blue color and has a really long body. It look like a dragon and has blue spots. It's look like it's a dragon and water type. After the pokemon is out of it's pokeball a pokemon roar really hard and make the ground shake. Then, I noticed the pokemon

" Gyarados, I always want one of this ". I put the pokeball away, but I still need one more pokemon just in case and I need it a fire type. A fire type usually live in the woods. I search the tree's and can't find anything interesting. But suddenly, the bush behind me moves somehow like a ghost. Then, something came out. It look like small big foot. It has a red color on his body and a yellow color on his feet. It also has a long grey hair.

" It's a blaziken, I would catch it. It maybe a good choice. "

" Come on gy... " Before I can't finish my word there is a fireball hurling my way.

" Gyarados come out " The dragon type pokemon came out. " Use a... Ehmm a " I don't know what gyarados move is. So I take guess because I can't scan it with my pokedex while I was catching a pokemon, it could run.

" Brine, Waterfall, aqua jet. " But gyarados didn't do a thing. I still guessing what move gyarados have. But then blaziken charging it power to do flamethrower.

" Dodge it ." Almost get burn in the river of fire. Gyarados dodge in the right time. Gyarados almost get burn when he dodge right. Without my command, gyarados throw a energy ball that explode near blaziken.

" Dragon rage ! "

Gyarados is like telling me what the pokemon move, after that he run to blaziken and bite his opponent, that a bite ! Blaziken feel strong and still stand. Gyarados didn't only did that only he also strike blaziken with a powerful water.

" Hydro cannon "

After that blaziken is weakened, he stay in the ground. I throw an empty pokeball near blaziken, it sucks blaziken inside. I wanna go to the pokemon center but then I realized that I late for the pokemon tournament. I use a taxi go to the pokemon dome, where the pokemon tournament happen.

Continue in Chapter 5... ( Please Review )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When I arrive at the pokemon dome, I realized that there are many people there. There is many scientist, and reporter. There's also many trainers. I search for the healing center, and I found a long line. Just like a snake. I waited, but there's no time. Before that I go to the signing counter and didn't find Gabriel anywhere. I sign in without gabriel. I found out that the parcipating people has to have three pokemon or more. After that, I open my bag and search a berry. I go to the back of the closet and open all my pokeball. I open all my pokeball and all my pokemon are out, there's gible, beldum, gyarados, and my blaziken. I give each a berry to heal their health.

" Okay guys, I know this is our first tournament. But, I know what you feeling. I have some strategy I want you to know. Ok first... "

I told the team all strategy I have in mind. I think all my pokemon understand. I open my pokedex, I scan all my pokemon since I didn't have time to scan them. First, I scan my gible

" Gible : A dragon pokemon type. It's a basic pokemon and a pre - evolution of gabite and garchomp. It's move : Dragon rage, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor "

" Beldum : A steel pokemon type. It's a basic pokemon and a pre - evolution of metang and metagross. It's move :

Doom Desire, Single smash, Iron head, Flash Cannon "

" Gyarados : A dragon and a water pokemon. It's a evolution of magikarp. It's Move :

Hydro cannon, Hydro pump, Bite, Dragon Rage "

" Blaziken : A fire pokemon. It's a evolution of torchic and combusden. It's move :

Flamethrower, Smokescreen, Sacred fire, Searing shot. "

After scanning all my pokemon I write it on my journal. It didn't take long only about 5 minutes. Then I realized, there is a information that I been called by the staff to the trainer arena because I'm sequence number 2. But I didn't find gabriel anywhere. I go the the staff to tell them my problems.

" How about you wait for him, if he didn't come then you have to played by yourself in the 1 round. "

" Wha... T ! "

" Hey, the staff didn't take care if something happens to your pokemon or your partners. "

I was shock but there is no other way to do it or I be qualified. So I step to the arena and saw my opponents. The one is tall and has a short mohawk hair. The other one is also tall but has a straight hair. It look like their twins. They name is David and bob. But they pull out their pokeball with confident before I can even decided what pokemon I can use.

" Julian, You have been picked to choose two pokemon first. "

As the people getting ready, I decided to use the best pokemon I had.

" Go Blaziken, destroy them gyarados "

The two pokemon came out, but gabriel hasn't came yet. The first boy throwed the first pokeball. The pokemon is look like a starfish. It has a shiny jewel in his body.

The second pokemon is look like a big fish. It's fin look like a crown. It has a long whisker.

I scan them with a pokedex. I know that the first pokemon is staryu and the second pokemon is magikarp .

The ref said " This is a two on two pokemon battle. The first person who has beat two of their enemy pokemon wins. Person are not allowed to change their pokemon at battle. ", " Begin ! "

" Staryu, Do waterfall at gyarados. "

" Magikarp, bubblebeam at blaziken. "

The waterfall and bubblebeam make my pokemon fall hard.

" I has no advantage. My blaziken is weak with fire and my gyarados has the same type as staryu and magikarp. That only means one thing. " Said me in my mind.

" Blaziken sacred fire around them all, gyarados throw them backward with hydro cannon "

Blaziken throwed a bunch of fire around them while gyarados throwed a full power of water cannon towards into them. Staryu and magikarp both throwed backwards into the fire. That doesn't do much damage, but that is not what I'm thingking.

" Hah, you thing that attacks is compatible for our pokemon. No way ! "

" Oh yeah, that not I'm thingking. Gyarados full strength, dragon rage. "

The dragon rage throwed the two pokemon out of arena. Make the two pokemon fainted easily.

" Both Staryu and Magikarp is unable to battle. Victory to team Julian. " The ref said.

" Yeah, I win ! "

" Great job ! ". I looked back and see Gabriel sitting in the front he was sitting with a leafeon and a gastly. A grass and a poison pokemon.

" Great pokemon you have there " Gabriel said

" You too, but why are you late for the tournament ? "

" Oh that, I stuck at the traffic. "

" I wanna go to the bathroom, you wanna come ? "

" Nah I just stay here. "

I went to the bathroom when I crash with a girl just my age. The girl stay down when I get up. But then the girl circle my feet with his hand.

Continue in chapter 6... ( Please Review )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

" Hey, what a heck. "

The girl has a long straight hair. She has a normal sized eyes. The girl was using blue t-shirt. And using a long stripped black jeans.

" Do you the one who has beat the guy named david and bob ? " That little girl said

" Yeah, why ? "

" Thanks for beating them, I am anne. You must be julian. "

" Yeah, what about them ? "

" That are the tournament crasher, they usually win all the tournament in this city. After that they usually collect money from other trainer. I think I gonna fight with them but you already beat them. I owe you a thank you "

" No wories, but where are your partners ? You said you compete in this tournament right. That means you need a partner. "

" Right, beatriss come. "

Then there is a long blonde girl. She has a small eyes. She is wearing a red shirt and a blue short.

" M...y nam...e i..s bea...tr..i..s. "

" She is kinda shy. "

" Hi, meet my friend gabriel. Gabriel ? ". I tried to search for gabriel, but gabriel has disappeared. Then out of nowhere gabriel scared the hell out of me.

" Hahaha, got you ! "

I punch gabriel in the shoulder. While gabriel confused becaused I surrounded by girls.

" Who is this ' Female ' ? " Gabriel asked

" FEMALE ! " Both anne and beatriss punch gabriel .

" I was joking " Gabriel said

" Gabriel, Anne and Beatriss. Anne and Beatriss, Gabriel. "

" Ohhh, I thought it was your girlfriend. "

" WHAT ! " Anne, me, and Beatriss punch gabriel, again.

" Aww, that hurt. "

" So, what is your pokemon ? " While I tried to keep gabriel from punched again.

" Me first . " Anne throwed her first pokemon in the air. It pops out an look like a pink ball. But, it's super small. It has a two green eyes.

" It's a igllybuff " I said. I also put out my pokedex to scan.

The second pokemon is look like a snake. It has a purple color and in it neck there is something like a wristband colored yellow. At the end of it's tail, it has a spiral colored yellow, I pulled out my pokedex and gabriel too. The pokedex recognized it was an ekans.

The third pokemon it more look like a big bee. It has a sharp pointed hand. It also has a black and yellow stripes. It has a sharp tail.

" Beedrill " Me and dylan said it together

" Last one " Anne said. At the same time she throwed her pokeball. The last pokemon looks like a caterpillar. It has a lot of stripes and colored yellow. The middle looks like a tie. I open my pokedex to scan it, it's a kakuna. I already seen kakuna but only picture.

" My turn " Beatriss said. It throwed pokeball that pops out. It has a purple colored body. It's tail look like's spiral at the end. It has a pointed whisker. Before I can say anything, beatriss already throwed her next pokemon

The second pokemon looks like a small bird. It's beak has purple color. It has a red and cream color. Like the first, she throwed her third pokemon. But this time, she stop before the pokeball throwed.

" Why you stop throwing ? "

" It's gonna be a surprise "

" Ahh, come on "

" No need to show you. "

As then gabriel interupted me, it gave me a hand signal that meaning our battle is next.

" We'll meet you after the battle ? " I asked

" Agreed ! "

Continue in Chapter 7... ( Please Review )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

We arrived at the stage. We not missing the action of our previous battle. It's starley VS elekid. The elekid strike a powerful thunderbolt that hit starley in the stomach. The ref declared that elekid is the winner.

The staff cleared and clean the stage as we wait for they to clean the stage. After they finish we climb and position ourself in the trainer box. We then had a conversation of what we using for battle.

" Ok, here the deal. I'm gonna use Zeus to clean our opponent pokemon. You ? " I asked quitely.

" I'm gonna use my leafeon then. Or I gonna call grassy. "

" Grassy ? That your best name. "

" My pokemon, My nickname "

" Fine "

After we finished our conversation. Our opponent step into the stage. There are a guy and a woman. The guy is kinda 5 years old more than me. He has a straight hair and yellow colored. He has a super enormous big eyes. He use a red jacket. He used a short with red dots. The girl has a long straight hair with yellow color. She also has super enormous big eyes. She used a a red jacket and a short with red dots like the guy. I find out that they name is Ivan and Felicia.

" This a battle between trainer julian and trainer gabriel VS trainer ivan and trainer felicia. This is two on two group battle. The first group who has beat the opponent group wins and advance to Semi - Final. The person are not allowed to change their pokemon. " The ref said clearly. " Team 2 please throw your first pokemon. " As the ref said pointing Ivan and Felicia.

Ivan throwed his pokemon. The pokemon looks like a small bird. It has a sharp tail. The bird pokemon used a pointed hat. I recognized it was a Murkrow.

Felicia pokemon was really easy to guess. It was a rock headed pokemon with two hands. It was a geodude.

I suddenly recognized that geodude power was amazing. It was a high - leveled pokemon.

" Begin " The ref shouted

" Geodude, use earthquake "

" Murkrow, use aerial ace at leafeon"

" Zeus, single smash at murkrow"

" Grassy, dodge and do bullet seed "

The grass pokemon was a fluffy target. With geodude earthquake. Grassy fell down, but zeus still standing. Zeus strike with single smash at murkrow. But that aerial ace already strike leafeon.

" Grassy, used leaf blade at geodude. "

" Doom desire at geodude, zeus "

" Geodude, earthquake ! "

" Murkrow, Bite that leafeon "

With geodude earthquake the ground was moving once more. Zeus manage to gather their power and strike geodude, till the ground stop. But it was to late, grassy attack was missed and murkrow hit it perfectly at leafeon.

" Murkrow, throwed leafeon to geodude. "

" Geodude, rock throw "

I cannot react anything. Leafeon was breathing heavily as geodude throwed it to the geodude and the rock hit leafeon face. Leafeon was dying to get up. I have to do fast before leafeon fainted.

" Zeus, Flash Cannon at that both pokemon "

Zeus gather it power once more and shot with it full potential. Geodude and murkrow has it eyes blinded by the flash.

" Zeus, Doom desire ! "

" Leafeon, gather your power and do bullet seed "

Leafeon throwed the seed to the two pokemon when they blinded. And that doom desire was the bomb in the tournament. Now murkrow and geodude can see but they still breathing heavily.

" We have to get rid that geodude than we attack that murkrow " Gabriel said

" I have an idea " I told gabriel my idea. He nooded and prepare himself for a powerfull wind.

" Grassy, Whirlwind at that both pokemon. Give all you got ! "

Grassy was tired but it still blowed a powerfull wind. Both geodude and murkrow throwed and cut the air.

" Time to finish this, Zeus Doom desire. "

" Grassy, Leaf blade. "

Zeus gather it power while leafeon cut the two pokemon at the air.

" Murkrow, use fly. Dodge that attack "

Murkrow was lucky, while geodude was doom by the attack

" One down, One more to go "

" Murkrow use stomp at that leafeon "

I realized that Felicia And Ivan has made a plan. They want to killed leafeon first so they can take me and zeus together. But than all I can see is leafeon laying on the ground an didn't move. I looked gabriel talked to it's leafeon and return it to it pokeball

" It one on one. Zeus, Flash cannon "

" Counter it with bite "

Murkrow strike with full speed, but my zeus is smarter. Zeus looked like is waiting for a hotdog came to him. Than it blasted that murkrow till it blinded once more.

" Time to finish this deal of,

Single smash "

My gible attack with powerfull energy, without a announcement I know that I already win

" Oh yeah, Zeus is the king "

The ref said " As it said, Trainer julian and gabriel win the tournament and advanced to the semi - final. "

Someone shout my named and I saw Anne and Beatriss. Looked in both of her face, they win like us.

" So what happen ? " I asked to anne and beatriss

" Igglybuff win a fight between two sandshrew. Beatriss pidgey really helped because it move, strike the sandshrew till it fall. "

" Let's go heal our pokemon "

" Wait ! " Shouted gabriel as he stop our footsteps.

" What ? " As the other said

" We need to search the staff first. We all advanced to semi - final right ? If we find the staff we can asked where are the semi - final been held "

After that, a speaker phone turn into on.

" All the trainers who advance to semi - final, will fight at stage 1 as the stage 2 is for the final. The semi final is going to start 3 hours from now. For the final is not gonna be a group battle, but it will be a invidual battle. You can go to the wild to catch any pokemon. Or you can wait here."

" Ok, that easy. Now pokemon counter " all of us nooded and walked.

Continue in chapter 8... ( Please Review )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

( This is kinda the longest chapter in the story )

With our heading to the pokemon counter, with my head was occured to something.

There are many thing buzzing my head. First, we almost to the top of the tournament. And there are many live camera here. If I win I could maybe in a tv.

Second, I realized that my pokemon attack was too weak. Zeus only has 2 range attack, doom desire and flash cannon. Raven only has 1 near attack. Poseidon or gyarados also only has 1 near attack. Only blaziken has 4 range attack, but didn't have any near attack.

Before I could think about the third my pokemon already been healed.

" Anything else ? "

" Nah, thanks ! "

We walk to get drink and food. I get a taco and a hotdog. Gabriel bought a french fries. Anne and beatriss bought an ice cream. For the drink I and gabriel bought a cream coffee. Anne and beatriss bought a ice tea.

While we wait for the semi - final to start we decided to catch ourself a pokemon or two. We seperated to catch pokemon at the woods. I hope that I can find a strong pokemon and strong move. I search at the woods, I found a grimer with a powerful attack, but not enough. I need a pokemon with powerful attack, I mean real attack power.

I tried to search for a kabutops, because kabutops really powerful. Instead I found a leaves at the tree fall down. When I found the source two attack strike me. I dodge the attack. It was a brick break and leaf blade. I was so lucky, if not I will die. Then I realized there are two pokemon in the tree.

I used my pokedex to scan the two pokemon. The first one was a kabutops and the second one was a scyther.

" Nice, dual type : figthing and rock and a dual type : grass and bug. This will be a good type for my team. "

I tried to throw my pokemon, but they was too fast. The scyther try to hit me with a move called pound down. And the kabutops tried to hit me... , well not trying but want to kill me with a move called aura sphere. Both pokemon grinned as they tried to keep their self in the wild and prevent their self from being captured.

" Raven come out, Inferno show them your power "

Both gible and blaziken came out and into the field. But something happened, my gible glowed white. His claws become more pointed. It heads has 2 tablet like a tablet. It tail become pointed like it back. It teeth grow bigger and more pointed. It feet has like wave colored white and pointed.

" Gible has evolve ! " I shout.

I take my pokedex out and scan my new evolve gible.

" Gabite, a dragon type pokemon. It is a evolution of gible. It move : Dragon pulse, Dragon claw, Hyper beam, Draco meteor. It's dragon breath has changed into dragon pulse. "

" Yeah, let's try our new move. Raven, dragon pulse at kabutops. Inferno, sacred fire at scyther. "

Raven mouth opened and throwed a super powered pulse, kabutops was blown away. While scyhter was burned at a river of sacred fire. Then I realized something it was a high powered level kabutops and schyter.

It was a really a great option at my team. Because it power was super powerful and it critical hit ratio was almost perfect. The scyther use some move, I didn't know what move it is and what effect does it made. But after that scyther run super fast.

" Time for a total make over. Inferno, Flame thrower. Raven, Hyper beam. Both at kabutops. And fast ! "

" Scy - Scyther ! "

Scyther make a legafully strike of blade. But it miss. Gabite hyper beam strike a SUPER POWERFUL strike of beam.

Kabutops was blown away and burned in river of fire by blaziken flamethrower. It looks like kabutops was exhausted enough. I throwed a pokeball near kabutops, but then scyther come out of nowhere.

I know that scyther still healthy, but the pokeball caught scyther perfectly. I don't know why or because what, but it looks like the last move it does make it less offensive. Now it time to threw another pokeball, this time the aim was true. Kabutops sucked inside the pokeball. The pokeball blinked twice and then stop. As simple as that.

I scan my new pokemon with my pokedex.

" Kabutops, a fighting and rock type. It is a evolution of kabuto and a pokemon from dome fossil. It move : Rock slide, Close combat, Aura sphere, Brick break "

" Scyther, a bug and grass pokemon. It is a basic pokemon and can changed into scizor if use metal coat. It move : Leaf blade, Accelerate, Pound down, Giga drain "

I went back to the pokemon tournament with scyther, kabutops, and abra that I found in the way back to the pokemon tournament.

I found gabriel, anne, and beatriss sit together. Before I can talk anything to them, the speaker told me that I have to go to the stage within in 5 minutes. Before I go to the stage I went to the pokemon counter to heal my pokemon. I decided to use abra for later. And put scyther and kabutops in my team. But I wanna it be a surprise for gabriel. So for the semi - final and final I will only use Gabite, Beldum, Gyarados, Blaziken and probably Abra if it 5 on 5. I went back to the stage and meet gabriel on the stage. Gabriel feels really confident of winning the semi - final and win.

" You seem really confident. "

I asked

" Yourself seems not wanna win. When I heard the prize it was amazing. "

" What is the prize ? " I asked one more time

" The prize is a lot of TM, or usually called Technical Machine. Ever heard of it ? "

" Yeah, TM usually used for... "

Then something hit my mind, I think I know how to fix problem that buzzing my head. I just have to win !

" Oh yeah, Anne, beatriss, and me has decided to do a group battle. You with anne and me with beatriss. You know me and you already fight a lot together. So we decided to do different. "

" Fine, I only wanna win " I said

" Ok, you seem more confident, just remember my pokemon I just caught was super powerful "

" Don't think you can beat me ! "

" This is the battle between trainer julian and trainer gabriel VS trainer anne and trainer beatriss. This is a 2 on 2 group battle. The group that has beat the opponent group advance to final. There will be no changing pokemon." ref said

We didn't realized that our opponent are on the stage and the opponent was anne and beatriss. If we win we could get to the final, or if we lose anne and beatriss advance to finals. We have an advantage because we know 4 of anne pokemon and 2 of beatriss pokemon. Well we didn't know the rest though.

" Trainer julian and trainer gabriel please choose your first pokemon ! "

I was confident to choose my gabite but, I wanna make it a surprise though. So I decided to use my water pokemon.

" Poseidon front and center. " I shouted

" Let's finish them, starfly "

When I saw gabriel pokemon I recognized it fast. It was a starly.

" Let's finish them quickly, machop " anne shouted

" Don't lose geodude " beatriss cried

I recognized all the pokemon. I think everybody, except me use they new pokemon. I don't know about beatriss. Because beatriss maybe her new pokemon or her secret pokemon.

" Machop, Cross chop at starly"

" Geodude, Rock throw at starly "

" Don't let that move hit starly poseidon, dragon rage near the attack "

" Starfly, fly up high "

That was kinda watching a war of pokemon. Machop cross chop and geodude rock throw was cancelled by my gyarados dragon rage. While starly fly up avoiding that attack.

" Come on we still got chance. Gyarados bite that machop. "

" Machop, dodge "

Gyarados is now speeding trough the battle field. With that time I speak to gabriel my plan. Gabriel nooded and continued. Machop was now shouting because gyarados teeth.

" Starly, Defog on the field "

Starly flaps it wings and suddenly the area was surrounded by fog. My plan work.

" Gyarados throwed that machop into starly "

" Starly drill peck that machop targeting geodude "

Gyarados throwed the starly up high where starly was. In the perfect time, starly hit it beak to machop right in it chest. Both geodude and machop throwed out of the arena. I can see the two of it exhausted. The fog is now gone, so machop and geodude can see the target again.

" We will never lose, machop Focus blast at that starly. "

" Geodude, run to that starly. "

Machop unleash a super powerful blast to starly. Starly fall to the ground really hard. Geodude run to starly that was super far from my gyarados, when geodude near the starly...

" Self destruct ! "

" Fly, starly " Gabriel shouted " ...and FAST "

Geodude seems like it gonna blow, while starly tried to flap it wings. Suddenly, geodude blow. The mist was huge filling the arena taking the place of the fog. As I saw the mist dissapear I looked geodude and starly both fainted.

" Both geodude and starly unable to battle. Team julian and team anne are down to their last pokemon. "

I am so distracted about geodude and starly that I forget about machop. Then, I realized that machop gathered it power to shot my gyarados with focus blast. I knew that I can't dodge that super speed attack. So I have another attack

" Counter it with hydro cannon and then strike with dragon rage ! " Shouted me

Gyarados gather it power and then it throwed a super power water. The focus blast and the hydro cannon collide and make a really powerful explosion. Then my gyarados throwed a dangerfull strike of dragon rage that blowed in the center of the field.

" Machop, close combat rapidly "

Machop run to the gyarados and strike with a powerful jab. Then a hook at the stomach of gyarados. Gyarados lost it balance when machop strike a double uppercut at gyarados face. Then jab again.

I can see gyarados is exhausted so machop

" Bite that machop before it punch you again ! " I shouted

Gyarados bite before machop can even jab.

" Gyarados, Hydro cannon ! "

Gyarados showered the machop with super powerful water. Both look like it gonna fainted, we just have to wait who falls first

Then the both falled together. We think it's a draw but then gyarados stand to it feet slowly and slowly and suddenly into it feets and stand like a hero.

The ref declared " Machop are unable to battle. Gyarados and trainer julian win. Anne, beatriss, gabriel are disqualified. "

" Sorry you guys " I said

With nothing to say we headed to the pokemon counter to heal all our pokemon. When gabriel break our silence...

" Well, how about our battle after the tournament ? " Gabriel break our silence

" Me and julian, and you with beatriss ? " Anne said

" Anyone agreed ? " I said

All of them raise their hand.

" So 4 on 4 ? "

" Fine ! " Everyone shouted

" Julian, you are called to the staff counter for consultation about the final. I repeat Julian, you are called to the staff counter for consultation about the final " The speakerphone announce

" We will wait you here, good luck ! " Gabriel said

" Hope I win ! "

I run to the staff counter exhausted when I found 1 guys in front of the staff counter.

" Ah, Julian yes ? " The guys said

" Yes, you ? "

" My name is sebastian, your rival... I think"

" Well, be prepared to be shocked !"

" You seem confident, come let's go to the stage. "

Sebastian direct me to stage 2. I decided to use abra for the match because it psychic power kinda good.

The ref declared " This is a battle between trainer julian and trainer sebastian. This is one on one battle. The winner will became the tournament winner. People are not allowed to change pokemon. "

" Trainer julian please choose your first pokemon! "

" Go, abra "

My abra appeared in front of the field kinda confident. It tried to brace itself for the first battle. I scan the abra really quickly to know it move.

" Abra, a pyschic type pokemon. It's a basic pokemon and a pre - evolution of kadabra and alakazam. It move : Teleport, Hypnotist, Cosmic power, Dream eater "

" Begin ! " The ref declared

I forgotten about sebastian pokemon.

" Tentacool, dive ! "

" Dodge ! " I shouted

I didn't know what move it is but I'm glad I dodge that move. The tentacool strike after I dodge.

" Hypnotist ! "

Abra eyes spin spiral and colored black and white. Then suddenly tentacool was in the deep sleep. Sebastian try to wake it up, but it was still sleeping.

" Dream eater ! " I shouted

My pokemon suddenly unleash something. Then the tentacool start shivering. And then crackle. Then the pokemon breathing heavily. Then the tentacool wake up, but still breathing heavily

" Tentacool, waterfall "

" Abra, teleport behind that tentacool "

When tentacool unleash a super powerful waterfall my abra was gone.

" Abra, Cosmic power "

Out of nowhere my abra shot a super powerful cosmic shot.

" What come's around, goes around. Abra, cosmic power give it ALL YOU GOT ! "

Abra step back and gather it power.

" Dodge, tentacool and than hydro pump "

" Oh no you don't, NOW abra ! "

When tentacool try to dodge, abra shot a SUPER MASSIVE shot straight to tentacool. Tentacool was blown out of the arena and take the seat of the audience. It was no doubt that tentacool was fainted

" Tentacool was... "

Then suddenly my abra breathed heavily, and the tentacool wake up and feel refreshed.

" You think is that easy, I was smarter to do giga drain before you shot my pokemon with cosmic shot. Now HYDRO PUMP ! "

" Hypnotist ! "

I was lucky, the tentacool seems not to obey the trainer. In that time my abra hypnotist to the tentacool once again.

" Dream eater and then teleport "

My pokemon shot something again and suddenly the tentacool shiverring and cracked more powerful then before. When the tentacool wake up, it has no idea where's my abra

" At the top of tentacool, and then COSMIC POWER give it all you got !" I shouted, I can feel I have a sore throat.

The abra appeared then shot a cosmic shot that blows at tentacool.

" Tentacool was unable to battle. The winners are trainer julian and abra. "

" Glad you win, I should hear you telling me to be prepared "

" I told you ! " I said

" Oh yeah, do you have a trainer card "

" Sure, why ? "

" Come with me "

I followed sebastian to a room. The room has a machine like a ATM machine. There are swiper, that I think to swipe a trainer card.

" Swipe the trainer card into the swiper. The swiper will give you credit as your tournament. Like if you win the tournament that give you 1.000 credit in the trainer card there will be 1.000 credits. You can exchange the credit for poke dollars. With poke dollars you can buy many things "

I swept my trainer cards then sebastian told me to stop the swept in the middle, he pressed the digit 5.000 $ and then the machine ring. Sebastian told me to swept until the end.

" There you trainer card is now having 5.000 $ Credits. Now for your prize, is TM or usually called ... "

" Technical Machine " I interupted

" Right, it used to change your pokemon move, there is also HM or usually called Hidden Machine. Hidden machine are only haved by someone who has been chosen. There are 5 people that have 5 same HM in each city. "

As he continued " For your TM you got a Ice beam, Light screen, Magma storm, Gyro ball, Dragon rush, Leaf storm, and Iron tail "

He handed me 7 black disk with a different name at every disk.

" You know how to use it ? Just throw the pokeball and then put the disk at the pokeball then put the pokemon back. If the pokemon already have 4 move the TM will randomly choose what move to deleted. After that, when you throwed the pokeball again the pokemon will learn the move, unless it not is type "

" Thank you so much ! "

" No problem, now go to the stage. The staff will anounced the winner "

I walked to the stage, I looked the staff waiting there. I pushed my way to the crowd and walked up to the stairs. The staff announced I am the winner, sebastian give me a handshake. I walked my way down stairs when a press came to me for an interview.

" Hello trainer julian, my name is vallerie from the SAV channel. Tell me, how do you feel about winning this tournament ? "

" Well, I'm happy to win. But, if I lose is still gonna be happy. "

" What do you think the hardest fight at the tournament ? "

" The semi - final and the final, the semi - final was hard because I fought my own friend. The final was hard because that tentacool was good with it giga drain. "

" What is all your pokemon ? "

" Well, I don't wanna to tell it outloud "

I whisper it to the tv reporter

" Would you keep it a secret ? " I asked

" Sure ! So who is your friend "

" Anne, Beatriss, And Gabriel "

" Defog is only for cleaning fog, but why in the semi - final you use it for making fog ? "

" I thought that if there is no fog and you do defog it would make the fog "

" Thank you. You hear that first and only at SAV channel "

My friends walked to give me a congratulations. The girl walked and changed by a weird looking proffesor.

" Hello, my name is proffesor oak. I... "

" Wow, you are THE PROFFESOR OAK ? " All of us shouted

" Yes. I see all of you working hard to win this tournament. And I want you to do something for me. I am doing something called " The pokemon research " I watched you all the way to the tournament final and found out that you two has a pokedex " as he pointed me and gabriel

" Meet me at my lab tommorow in cherrygrove city " proffesor oak said

After that, proffesor oak walked away.

" So anne and beatriss, ready to battle ? "

" Let's fight at the park "

We walked together out of the pokemon dome and into the pokemon center. We give our pokeball to the nurse. We seat at the benches when...

" So, do you wanna became a trainer, anne and beatriss ? " I asked

" Yeah, our parents just agreed to allowed us became a trainer . "

" You wanna came with us ? " Gabriel asked

Anne and Beatriss exchange look.

" Sure, why not ? More people, more better . "

" Good, so we meet at the park ? "

" Agreed ! "

After that the nurse give us our pokemon, we walked to the park. As we arrived, we find a lot of gulp around the park, it's dirtying the park. I open the pokedex and found out it is a muk. A lot of muk

" I gonna catch this muk. All of you ? " I said

All seem quite.

" No one ? Ok "

I ran to one of the muk, I decided to try to only throw my pokeball and it work. I think because muk is so slow. I scan it with pokedex.

" Muk, a poison type pokemon. It an evolution of grimer. It's move : Poison jab, Poison sting, Acid, Poison fang. "

I came back to the park and found that they already on they positition.

" So 4 on 4, ok. We would use 4 pokemon, and you use all your new pokemon " Anne said pointing at me

I nooded and exchange my pokemon in the belt holster. I gonna use my abra first. Then muk second, kabutops third, and scyther the last.

Everybody let they pokemon at the same time. I quickly scan all of their pokemon with pokedex. Gabriel was using hitmonchan, anne was using lickitung, and beatriss is using magneton.

" Abra hynotist at hitmonchan ! "

" Lickitung, Lick magneton ! "

" Hitmonchan, close combat at abra "

" Magneton, thunder shock lickitung ! "

Hitmonchan run to my abra, but my abra use hypnotist again so hitmonchan fall into a deep sleep. While magneton shot a powerful thunder that hit lickitung tounge. Lickitung running around the field with an electrocuted tounge.

" Abra, dream eater ! Give it a hard strike ! "

" Wake up, Hitmonchan ! "

" Lickitung, double team ! "

Abra shot something more powerful. Then, hitmonchan was blowed and then wake up. After that Lickitung was many and surrounded the two pokemon.

" Dizzy punch, Lickitung ! "

" Magneton tried to found the real one ! "

" You too, hitmonchan ! "

All lickitung rocketing punch the magneton and hitmonchan. Only one attack hit the magneton and hitmonchan, it is the real attack that came from the real lickitung. Now both magneton and hitmonchan was dizzy.

" Abra, Cosmic power ! "

" Lickitung, Double slap ! "

Lickitung hit the two pokemon with a hard slap. After they dizzy is finish they blown by a shot of cosmic beam. Both hitmonchan and magneton fainted. We called back our pokemon because maybe we needed the pokemon.

" Starly, you up ! " Gabriel shouted

" Bayleef, Don't lose ! " Beatriss cried

" Muk, front and center ! " I cried

" Machop, let's go ! " Anne shouted

All of our pokemon showed in front of the field.

" Muk, Poison fang at bayleef "

" Bayleef, dodge it ! "

" Starly, Drill peck at machop"

" Machop, Force palm at starly"

Bayleef think that muk run slowly, so bayleef didn't move. But bayleef was wrong, muk suddenly run fast and bite the bayleef. Bayleef was posioned and breathing heavily. While starly beak was hurt by the super powerful hand of machop.

" Bayleef, giga drain at muk ! "

" Muk, Acid. Don't let it hit you "

" Starly, Mirror move bayleef. Do it at muk ! "

Both attack aiming at muk. Muk mouth open and came something like a gas, starly and bayleef dodge the acid. When it near muk they made something and then shot it to muk, muk energy suddenly absorbed by two of the pokemon. Muk fainted easily while bayleef and starly health were back. I summoned my abra back.

" Abra, hypnotist at bayleef ! "

" Machop, Close combat at starly ! "

Abra eyes spin spiral and bayleef fall into sleep. Starly was jabbed, kicked, and uppercutted by machop.

" Starly, mirror move abra. Do it at abra ! "

Starly eyes suddenly spin spiral. Abra fell down to sleep while bayleef wake up.

" Machop, double slap weakly at abra. Wake it up ! "

Machop slap it hand weakly that hit abra face. Abra wake up quickly before it goes down to a deep sleep. I whisper some idea to anne. Anne nooded and get ready

" Abra, Cosmic power aim at the center !"

" Machop, Focus blast hit the cosmic power at the center ! "

" Starly, drill peck counter that attack! "

" Bayleef, energy ball counter that attack ! "

" Gotcha, abra run as far from the center ! "

" You too, machop ! "

When all the attack hit the center, they collided and became a big GIANT explosion. I can see many people sorrounded us. We are like an artist. Both bayleef and starly fainted.

" Grassy, you up ! " Shouted gabriel

" Geodude, let's finish them up ! "

" Machop, return ! Lickitung, come on the field ! "

Machop was changed by lickitung. Geodude and leafeon came out of the field.

" Let's finish this quickly. Abra, cosmic power ! "

" Oh no you don't. Geodude Rock throw ! "

" Grassy, bullet seed ! Fast ! "

" Lickitung, Dizzy punch at grassy! "

Abra shot a super powerful cosmic shot. The rock was blasted and destroyed. While the bullet seed was burned. The attack hit grassy and geodude, they crashed the tree. While lickitung punch grassy making it dizzy. After that grassy fainted.

" Well, that easy ! "

" Lickitung , double slap at geodude ! "

Geodude was slapped in the face hard. An then fainted

" That more easy. " Anne said

Both gabriel and beatriss grinned.

" Walden, bring the pain ! " Shouted gabriel

" Gastly, let's do this ! "

I immediately changed my pokemon, I sommuned my kabutops when everyone suprised

" You have a kabutops, and you didn't tell us ? "

" I wanna make it a suprise, dah ! "

" Well it's not a suprise anymore. Walden, water gun ! "

" Gastly, scary face "

" Let's finish them quickly, kabutops aura sphere at the center ! "

I realized that kabutops unleash a **SUPER POWERFUL** attack and blowed the two pokemon in one hit.

" Critical hit " I shouted

" We win ! " Anne shouted

" Well our pokemon need rest. Ok tommorow meet me here at the park. 10.00 am everybody pack your bags for adventure and buy all the things you need. Oh don't forget money ! " Gabriel said

Everyone nooded and walked to their own home.

Ok guys, I just had an awesome idea. At chapter 9 I would let a talkshow between the character. So the next story would be at chapter 10. Hope you guys like it and please review ( : .

Continue in chapter 9...


	10. Chapter 10

Pokemon Talkshow

Me : As I said at chapter 8, let's start the talkshow

Gabriel : A talkshow ? You really want to do this ?

Me : What, that a good idea .

Gabriel : For you not me

Walden : Agreed with gabriel

Me : How you can talk ?

Walden : You said a ' **Talk** show . "

Me : It didn't mean...

Anne : Hey, how do we talk anyway ? We were at our own home ?

Me : We were speaking telepathic.

Abra : Wow, we can talk ? Cool !

Kabutops : Yeah, If we can talk I can say anything. Glare bear dare, glare bear dare, glare bear dare, glare dare bear...

Me : You can't speak fast are you ?

Kabutops : Of course, I'm a pokemon not a human.

Dialga : Hello, guys

Me : Wait, a dialga. We didn't have any dialga pokemon

Dialga : I'm a physic pokemon, I can talked to someone using telephatic

Beatriss : You heard them.

Gabriel : Wow I freaked out that you came by.

Dialga : Man, Ho - Oh just say something to me so gross. It was ...

Ho - Oh : Don't say it !

Anne : Wait, how Ho - Oh came in our story ?

Me : I make he came in, you know to make more character

Ho - Oh : I'm out of here

Me : Wait !

Grassy : It Ho - Oh choice to came or not

Gabriel : Yeah, you can't just make it like dialga

Me : Well, that give me an idea. How about I make anne your wife ?

Gabriel : NO WAY !

Anne : Ew, that ew

Me : That better or maybe I would make ash your father.

Ash : I'm not that old. Wait I not at the story anyway. Bye

Me : Let's see what Ho - Oh thinks. ( I summoned Ho - Oh )

Ho - Oh came with a bowl on it hand. It was eating. He looked confused and ran out.

Me : Hold it !

Ho - Oh : What ?

Me : How do you think about gabriel and anne married ?

Ho - Oh : Three word I - Don't - Care. Bye

Gabriel : Well, how about you and beatriss ?

Me : Oh it's on !

Gabriel : Lover boy

Me : Monkey

Gabriel : Weakling

Me : Baby

Gabriel : Mother

Me : Sister

Gabriel : Mommy boy !

Me : Ok, how about I make your mommy here and I told your mommy that you had pee at your bed

Gabriel : NOOOOO, HAIL THE GREAT AUTHOR, HAIL THE GREAT AUTHOR. HAIL THE KING !

Me : That more like it.

Beatriss : Where is dialga ?

Anne : It's up over there he is playing with his pyschic power

Gabriel : It just like a baby, just like you julian

Me : Abra, Hypnotist Gabriel

Gabriel : ( Fainted ) zzzz...zzzzz...zzzz

Me : Darkrai, came here ( Summoned Darkrai )

Darkrai : What ? "

Me : Please give gabriel bad dreams

Darkrai : Sure !

Ash : Need my pikachu ?

Me : Sure did bro

Pikachu : What you want ?

Me : Thunderbolt please and Thunder wave

Pikachu : PIKA - CHU

Gabriel : AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !

Me : Gotcha. Thanks ash

Ash : No problem. Oh yeah if gabriel wake up tell that I'm agreed about anne and gabriel married

Me : Sure, Think bro

Beatriss : Damn it

Anne : What ?

Beatriss : My geodude din't wanna talk

Me : How about gyarados ? ( I summoned gyarados )

Gyarados : WOOOOAAAAAAAA ( Roaring )

Me : Wow

Gyarados : Hello, Wait... We can talk ?

Beldum and Gabite : You missed the action.

Me : Good time

Anne : While, we can finish this talkshow or we can throwed out our pokemon and let them saying anything.

Me : Good thing, Bye bye you all and please review. And one again, WHOOOAAAAAAAA ( Laughing )

Beatriss : What was that ?

Me : That was an evil laugh. Are only me who understand comedy ? Doesn't matter, Please review guys

Continue in chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

When I arrived at home I didn't take a shower yet. I clean all the room at my house because I would maybe never gonna use it again. I take my biggest suitcase and filled it in with many things that I would maybe need for a adventure. I take my wallet that has many pockets.

I filled it with my trainer card, pokedollars, and my ATM. I also filled it with name card and assurance card.

I put a lot of camping food and a lot supplies of water and soda that are in the fridge. I also put all my clothes at my suitcase. I put my healty supplies for me and my pokemon. I also put a charger and a portable charger for my phone, my Ipad, and my Iphone.

I went to the nearest mall to buy things I didn't have.

" I still need a lot of pokeball, a new pair of shoes, more supplies of water, more camping food, sleeping bag, a batteries for my flashlight, and a tent "

I went to the a cloth shop, camping shop, and a trainer shop to complete all my supplies. I went to my home and put all my thing back to my suitcase. I put my suitcase and backpack at the corner of my room. I take a shower and ate. I slept at my room quitely because it 11.00 PM. I was so tired so I slept fastly.

I waked up at 08.00 AM. I take a shower and changed clothes. I used a white t - shirt and a long jeans. I put my cap and my glasses. I also put my watch. After that I ate a meatball spaghetti. I collected all my pokemon. My belt holster can only contain 6 pokeballs. So I put my gabite, muk, gyarados, blaziken, kabutops, scyther. I put my abra and beldum at my backpack. I take my suitcase and the key of my home.

I re - checked all my thing. Then I turn off the electricity and lock my house. I looked at my watch and saw that I still have much time. I walked to the park and saw anne battling with someone. It has a straight short yellow hair. It has a small blue eyes. It using a camo shirt and a camo shorts. It was definitely a boy

I came to the spot and I saw iglybuff was fighting a male sentret. I was seeing the iglybuff used a body slam that slam the sentret in the face.

Sentret fainted and the trainer took sentret back. The trainer shake anne hand and give anne some money and leave. When he see me he walked to me and give me a hand signal that means he challenge me 1 on 1. I'm good with hand signal thought.

He throwed his pokemon that I recognized as a ariados. I throwed my kabutops into the fight

" Ariados, Cross poison ! "

" Shellstrike, Aura sphere " I named my kabutops, shellstrike because I found that kabutops were covered on a shell and it has super power strike so I named it shellstrike.

Shellstrike shot a aura that looks like a beam. Ariados cross poison didn't even stop the aura sphere. Ariados was blowed by the attack and fell backward.

" Ariados, Gunk shot ! "

" Kabutops, Brick break ! "

Ariados striked a deadliest gunk, kabutops brick counter the gunk. The brick is now smelled like an old sock. I knowed how to beat this ugly ariados.

" Ariados, Leech life ! "

That was move that I didn't expected

" Shellstrike, counter it with close... "

I almost make a big mistake, if I get close that leech will drain my kabutops life and heal that ariados life.

" Shellstrike, Rock slide. Hit that leech ! "

I was making the right decision. That rock hit the leech knocking it down.

" Shellstrike, Close Combat ! Hit it hard and hit it fast ! "

My kabutops run to the ariados and then hit it with a powerful jab. Then it hit again with a high jump kick and low kick. Then it locked the enemy head and then hooked the head.

Ariados was almost fainted when the trainer said...

" Stop ! I surrender. "

It was a shocking saying so I said to my kabutops to stop and then the trainer pick it up and put it back to the pokeball. He came to me and give me a check book.

" Wait, this is a check book. The usually trainer paying is 50 - 200 Pokedollars. This is like hundreds billion. "

" I am a bank account. I have like 50 check book. I also give your friend 800 pokedollars. I gave this because your kabutops was powerful enough to beat my ariados. My ariados was an unbeatable pokemon. "

" Ah, tha...nks ? "

" You're welcome "

" Wait, who is your name ? "

" My name is Smithson, you can call me smith. I'll call you when I want a rematch "

Smith gave me his phone number and he leave. I registered his phone number at my phone.

Anne came to my place, she is prepared with many things in her suitcase. I can tell because the suitcase was fulled.

" Hey, you seem prepared " I said

" You too, hey do you see my snorlax ? " She said

" You had a snorlax ? " I asked

" Yeah, I just catch it before battle that guy. "

" Let me help you find it "

We searched around the park but didn't find the snorlax. Anne said the snorlax has a special scratch because something she didn't know. We were resting when a trainer try to caught a snorlax. The snorlax a special scratch like anne said.

" It was mine " anne shouted

" Stop ! " I shouted

The pokeball crashed my back when I was trying to stop snorlax from being catched. The trainer seemed mad but then when anne explained. The trainer seemed understand and then said sorry to anne and leave. I pick up snorlax who seemed almost fainted

I pick an oran berry from my bag and give it to the poor snorlax. The snorlax seemed better than before. I gave the snorlax back to anne. The snorlax seemed happy and anne returned it back to it's pokeball. We spend our time sitting under the tree talking about our live when...

" HELP ! " Someone shouted

We both get up and looked at a girl that been bullied by someone else. We run into the place when we find a guy bigger than us. He has a red eyes and has a straight hair. He has a red colored R at his shirt. He has a long jeans.

" Give me the stone ! Or die ! " The guy said

" No way ! " The girl shouted

" WAIT ! " Anne shouted

The guy and girl looked at our eyes.

" Yeah, now he know us. Great idea anne ! " I said

" Who are you ? " The guy said

" We will never telled you , bully ! " I said

" I'm not a bully my name is, Red, the team rocket right hand ! "

" Oh yeah, well you can tell your team to leave that girl . " Anne said

" How about you challenged me ? That guy first ! " He pointed me

" BRING IT ON ! 1 on 1 ! "

" Houndoum, let's beat this guy ! "

" Scyther, make yourself proud ! "

Anne seemed suprised I have a scyther, now she knowed all my pokemon.

" Houndoum, eruption "

" Scyther, accelerate ! "

Houndoum erupted and shot fire at everywhere. Scyther then run super fast to avoid it. I then know that the move speed the pokemon but it made the pokemon less offensive

" Scyther, leaf blade "

Scyther make the leaf became a blade and scyther strike the poor houndoum. Houndoum fall and make the scyther a good chance to beat it.

" Scyther, Pound down ! Give it all you got ! "

Scyther run to the houndoum and jump at the poor houndoum. The houndoum fainted and red became mad. He run away and the girl thanks us.

- At the other side -

" I am super sorry, boss. " Red said

" I don't care ! GET ME THAT STONE ! " The boss said

" I'm sorry boss, there is someone who save the girl. "

" You're useless. I will send blue to handle that girl. You can help blue get that girl "

" Okay boss ! "

- Back to the other side -

" You had a scyther and you didn't tell me " anne said

" I wanna make it a secret. Would you mind not telling gabriel or beatriss ? "

" Sure. "

We waited for gabriel and beatriss. When they came, we walked to cherrygrove city where proffesor oak lab was. When we are outside the door there are a big sentence that said :

Proffesor Oak Lab

Lab For Pokemon Research

" Well this is it. " We walked into the lab.

Continue in " The Next Generation Of Pokemon Master ( Johto Champion Part 2 ) " ...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Well, hello guys. I decided to take a break from writing the story. I was sorry about any miss spelling I did before. I can't wait to start because I want to finish it quickly. This is will be the story :

- Pokemon master :

Johto Champion

- Pokemon master 2 :

Kanto Champion

- Pokemon Master 3 :

Legend Trainer ( If you be a legend trainer, you gonna have the power like what the legend give you. Like, if Ho - Oh give you a power you will have Fire and Flying Power. I made it myself )

Can wait to make 3 story but using the same character.

Oh yeah, I have so many things to tell you that I forgot before. First, we lived at New bark town. Second, I make this story using adventure in soul silver game. Third, I **was super sorry because I remember that professor oak lab is not in cherrygrove city but, new bark town. **Well I still gonna make it on cherrygrove because everybody make mistake.

When we walked in the inside it is so big lab. The first we seen were a receptionist counter. There are some people here too. There are some sofa and TV at the corner of the room. There is also a pokemon healing machine. We walked to the receptionist and the receptionist greed us calmly.

" Hello, Can I help you ? "

" We are looking for professor oak " I said

" Do you already made appointments ? "

" No, but professor oak said we should go to this lab. " Gabriel said

" Let me check first ? You can sit at the sofa. "

" Thanks "

The receptionist called and punched some number. While we wait at the sofa. We are silenced when the receptionist came.

" Professor oak said he will met you guys in his office, come with me please. "

We followed the receptionist until we arrived at a small room. There are the door that said " PROFESOR OAK OFFICE ". We walked in when we see a lot of pokeball at the wall. They were sealed in a translucent box. When we see straight we see professor oak sitting.

" Ah, just in time " professor oak said

" Hello, professor oak " we greeted

" I want you to came to my office to help me in " The pokemon research. You see all trainers has different pokemon. I want you to scan their pokemon then evaluate the pokedex and send them to me. Every pokemon you scan will be helpful. Now I know that you two didn't have pokedex. " Professor oak pointing

" Yes, professor " beatrisss and anne said

" Wait a second "

Professor oak open a door into a room. He get in at the room and come back. In his hand there is two pokedex just like our pokedex. Professor oak handed the pokedex, anne and beatriss put the pokedex at their backpack.

" Now for the prize. For every each of you who help me with the pokemon research. I want you to pick one pokemon in this room. Your luck can get you a legendary or a rare pokemon. "

Everyone of us walked to the wall and search for our pokemon. It so hard to search from like a thousand pokemon. I walked to a red box because my favorite color is red. I take a closer look and get my attention on the pokeball at the blue box. It move a little bit and stop. I take the pokeball and I realized it's so heavy. I looked as my friends already decided what pokemon they gonna pick.

We walked to the center of the room and keep waiting.

" Well, what are you waiting for, throw the pokeball and see what you got "

Gabriel throwed his pokemon first. The pokemon glowed and come out. The pokemon was big and blue. At it stomach it has a whirl. It's kinda small actually. When we pull out our pokedex something happen. The pokemon take gabriel pokedex and take it away. We chased the pokemon until we arrived at a battle field at the top. We then know that the pokemon was itching for battle. Gabriel smile and took the pokedex. We then scan it together and find out it's a Poliwhirl, a water type pokemon.

Then anne throwed her pokemon, the pokemon glow and then stopped. The pokemon looked like a small animal. On it's back, it has a flower that still bud.

" Bulbasaur ? No wonder it so heavy " anne said

Beatriss throwed her pokemon when suddenly my new pokeball move. When I saw beatriss pokemon, everyone already put out their pokedex. I pull my pokedex to and pointed at the pokemon. When the pokedex ring, the pokemon jump high and fly. We then know, it's a tailow. When I saw all the pokemon, everyone stared at me. I was nervous when I throwed my pokeball. Then the pokeball popped the pokemon out. The pokemon then roared super powerful. When I saw the pokemon, it was a tropius. We all scan our pokemon one more time to see it's move.

" Tropius, a grass and flying type pokemon. It doesn't evolve to any pokemon. It's move : Razor leaf, Whirlwind, Aeroblast, Seed flare. "

When I understand the move, I looked at my pokemon. It eyes was sparkle for a fight.

" So 4 battle ? Used our new pokemon ? " Anne asked

" What do you mean ? " Gabriel asked

" It's a person battle. You have to disqualified each pokemon so you will be the winner. But, you can only use your new pokemon." I explained

" Sounds good to me " beatriss said

" Can we do it at this place, professor ? "

" Sure, the pokemon looked like it want to fight . "

We walked to our position at the battle arena. My tropius blinked at me, that made me more itching to win.

" The battle is between trainer julian, trainer gabriel, trainer anne, and trainer beatriss. This is a 4 battle. The winner is the one who can beat each and every enemy pokemon. Their will be no changing pokemon. " The professor said

" Begin ! " Professor oak shouted

" Razor leaf at poliwhirl, tropius ! "

" Poliwhirl, Dodge and bubblebeam at tailow ! "

" Tailow, Dodge ! "

" Bulbasaur, cross poison at tailow ! "

I was suprised because no attack heading to me. My aim was true. Poliwhirl late to dodge and strike by an effective leaf. While, tailow manage to dodge the cross poison.

" Tropius, Whirlwind at all of them. ... And FAST ! "

Tropius was faster than all of the pokemon. Professor oak was suprised to see how fast tropius speed are. All of the pokemon was blowed into a thin air and challenged the law of pyschic.

" Tropius, Aeroblast ! "

Now the pokemon was blowed much further. And all of them looked hurted by the wind.

" Tropius, finish them ! Seed flare ! "

Tropius throwed much seed at the pokemon. The seed expand and then hit the enemy pokemon. They all fall down.

" Poliwhirl, aqua tail at tropius ! "

" Bulbasaur, Cross poison at tropius ! "

" Tailow, Aerial ace at tropius ! "

I need to think fast, all of the attack are heading to my pokemon. That could made my pokemon fainted easily. Then something hit my mind

" Tropius, Aeroblast at the ground ! "

Tropius blow a super powered wind at the ground to make it fly. Then tropius spread it wings and fly. Tropius didn't even know fly move. All the attack wasn't hit a bit of my pokemon.

" Tropius, Razor leaf ! At all of them ! "

" TRO - TROPIUS ! "

Tropius was making a rain of sharp leaf and it didn't stop. The attack hit all of the pokemon and make all of them rained. Tailow and poliwhirl fainted, but bulbasaur was still standing.

Bulbasaur manage to escape the raining spot but, breathing heavily.

" Bulbasaur, Force the tropius down with cross poison ! "

" Dodge ! "

I realized that I just make a big mistake. Bulbasaur tried to shoot the poison but it only make me to force down. Then ...

" Poison Jab ! "

The super powerful jab hit my tropius. While it wanna wake up it fall and looks like it already poisoned

" Tropius is unable to battle, Bulbasaur and trainer anne win the battle "

I walked to my pokemon and get it in to it pokeball. When I wake up, I pulled another pokeball from my bag and hold it in my hand.

" It's not over ! I want a rematch. "

" That what I want to hear ! "

Anne said confidently. She returned bulbasaur back to it's pokeball and summoned snorlax.

I summoned my beldum. And all of us ready to fight. Snorlax was angry at beldum and try to scratch beldum from far.

" This is one on one battle. This is the rematch between trainer julian and trainer anne. The people is not allowed to change pokemon. Begin ! "

" Snor... "

" BELDUM, DOOM DESIRE ! "

Beldum gather and shot a powerful shot that blow the pokemon away.

" Beldum, Iron head ! And FAST ! "

Beldum run to the poor pokemon who was falling. Snorlax was throwed away from the arena. While the snorlax falls, I didn't waste any time

" Snorlax, Fury swipes ! "

" Beldum, Single smash ! Hit that hand hard and then it's body ! "

Beldum has no mercy, it hit the hand hard before it can even move. Then hit the body that makes it flying.

Then my pokemon glow. It's body became like a two handed animal. It nose became pointed and it had two hand with sharp nails. I scan the pokemon that had evolve.

" Metang, A steel and pyschic pokemon. It's a evolution of beldum andd pre - evolution of metagross. It's move : Doom desire, Single smash, Psycho cut, Hypnotist . "

Now snorlax was angry, anne said to snorlax to do giga impact when...

Out of nowhere, metang hit the ground hard and the ground around snorlax erupted.

Snorlax fainted with lot's of rock around it.

" Now we even " anne said

" Oh yeah ! " I said

" Snorlax is unable to battle, metang and trainer julian win the rematch " professor said

" We were going to adventure like, what are we going to go ? "

Everyone stopped and think. While professor came out with an idea.

" Do you have your phone ? "

" Yes " all of us said

" Give it to me, I wanna do something "

We all give it to professor while professor is operating the phone.

" Done, it's finish "

" What is finish professor ? "

" Well, I just operate your phone with gps and maps. If you wanna take johto championship you have to go to from cherrygrove city which is this city, to route 30. From route 30 you can pass the dark cave and into Route 31. Then you will arrive at Violet city. "

" Thanks, professor "

" You're welcome, oh yeah one more think. I can keep your ' more ' pokemon. Like if you captured one more pokemon while you have 6 pokemon at the belt holtster. You can go to pokemon center and you can transfer the pokemon. Here the code. "

Professor gived us each a name card. It said :

Professor Oak

The Pokemon Scientist

Lab In : Cherrygrove city

Transfer Code : j4arz5681opj

We saved it in our wallet and leave. We go to a pokemon center and try the transfer machine. I send my muk and abra. So in my belt holtster I only had Gabite, Metang, Gyarados, Blaziken, Kabutops, and Scyther. I punched the code and put two of my pokeball at a box. Suddenly the machine shot a light that pointed the pokeball. The pokeball suddenly gone. I walked back and find out my pokemon was healed. We walked like professor oak said first to Route 30.

Countinue at chapter 12...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12...

Sorry I'm a little late about posting the story. This chapter is only about pokemon battle and adventure. I am still a little confused about posting the story. But now I almost mastered it. Oh yeah the next chapter is about our pokemon. Hope you like it.

Route 30 was amazing. Many trainer who has good pokemon challenge us. We were tired battling lot of pidgeot, spearow, and rattata. We all got a new pokemon. I got a nidoking and a nidoqueen that luckily hiding at the center of many trees. Gabriel got a vulpix, which reminds me about the pokemon who burn my parents store. Anne got a **CRAZY** haunter. It's really crazy, it even try to shot acid at us. Beatriss got a seel that appears on the water. Beatriss even brought a fishing rod.

We were miles and miles away from violet city. We have to pass the dark cave and then route 31. We decided to take a break. We was talking about how our adventure started. Now we know that anne was a friend with a professional trainer. The professional trainer gave an opportunity so anne can became a trainer. Anne accepted it at the trainer said that anne had to meet him at the violet city pokemon center. While beatriss was gived a rattata and pidgey from her friend. When she showed her pokemon to her parents, her parents said she is ready for an adventure. After that we talked about our live, when I remember about my TM. I open my bag and take all of my 7 disk TM. I flip the the disk one per one and found what I want. ' Dragon rush '. I said to my friend that I want to take a fresh air. I walked as far I can do, I take my gabite pokeball and throwed it into the air. Gabite came out looking confused and look at me. I smiled and put the TM into the pokeball. I sucked gabite back to it's pokeball. The pokeball glowed than stop. I throwed the pokemon again and gabite feel refreshed. I pull out my pokedex that are in the bag. I scanned gabite...

" Gabite, A dragon type pokemon. It's an evolve of gible and pre - evolution of garchomp. The move : Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Hyper Beam, Draco Meteor. "

I walked back to my friend place. When I got there they are already packed and ready to walk again. I packed my things and walked slowly.

At The Other Place...

" HELP ! " A Girl Shouted

" Come With Me Or Die ! " Blue Said

" NEVER ! "

" Very Well. Feraligatr, Hydro Cannon That Girl ! "

" AHHH! " ( Fainted )

" HAHAHAHA ! Gotcha ! " Blue Shouted

" You're More Powerful Than I Think You Are ! " Red Said

" Shut Up And Call The Boss ! "

" Right ! " ( Punched The Number At A Phone )

" Hello, Do You Get The Girl ? " The Boss Said

" Yeah, Know What We Need To Do ? "

" Get The Children That Made You Fail Getting That Girl ! "

" Alright, Boss "

Back To The Other Place...

It was almost midnight, and we are still walking. Were only 4 Km away from dark cave. We decided to camp. I was fortune because I had brought tools to make tent and my sleeping bag. While gabriel has to sleep on the ground

I offer gabriel some space at my tent but he declined it. We prepared ourself and take our food. I take a bag of marshmellow. Me and gabriel search for woods while anne and beatriss prepared the food. When we come back and put the woods on the ground. Both me and gabriel summon fire pokemon. I summon blaziken while gabriel summon vulpix. I said to blaziken to do a small and fast flamethrower while gabriel said to vulpix to do the same thing. The fire made the woods burn and made a good and warm fire. We burn our marshmellow and eat it hot. After that we sleep at each other tent except, gabriel. I can't sleep even if I try. I am thinking I was so close to battle the first gym leader. I fell asleep finally at 2.00 AM. I wake up at 6.00 AM. Pidgey around me is chirping. I look around and see beatriss sneaking out to the woods. I prepared myself quickly as I take my Bag and Belt holtser. I followed beatriss until beatriss stopped at the river near the camp. I watched her as she throwed all her pokeball at the air. I was confused that she are throwing a houndoom and cyndaquil only. I didn't even know she had a houndoom and cyndaquil. Beatriss than commanded anyone who are hiding came forward. She knowed what I'm spying her. I walked forward like what she said.

" Well, If it's not the old boy. "

" You didn't even know me for a long time. "

" Oh Yeah ? "

Beatriss then take something from her face. It's a mask. I then recognized it's not beatriss.

" Hello ! "

I then recognized it was a guy that bullied the girl in the park.

" You... "

" Call me, Red "

" You already told me that ! NOW WHERE IS BEATRISS ? "

" He was sleeping with her cute face because sleeping gas "

" You, B*tch ! " ( I am sorry about ugly talk )

" I'm not the only man, here ! " Red said

" Hello " Someone misterious said

Then someone appeared in front of me. A guy has a blue hair and straight hair. He is using a R blue colored shirt. And a long jeans.

" Let me guess, your name is blue. " I said

" Right ! " Blue said

" How do you even know we here ? " I said

" We are from the biggest company at the world. We can know even the farthest trainer " red said

" Now you have 2 option, first : Become one of us or second : Die ! " Blue said

" I'm gonna pick... None ! "

" Then Houndoom, Flame Wheel ! "

Houndoom spin his hand and shot a flame that looks like a wheel. It spin heading towards me. I cross my hand as I prepared for crashing.

Then, a misile strike the flame. When I see backward I saw a beedrill and anne. I was fortune because anne but now it's not time for happiness.

I summon my gyarados and blaziken on the field. While anne return her beedrill and summon her snorlax and machop. Blue summon feraligatr and marshtomp. While red is confident with his pokemon.

" 2 on 2 group battle, I see. "

" Don't waste time ! Gyarados, Dragon rage at houndoom ! Blaziken, Flamethrower at marshtomp !"

" Machop, Close combat at feraligatr ! Snorlax, fury swipes at cyndaquil ! "

They didn't react to our attack and they still look cool. So the attack hit them easy.

" One more, flamethrower blaziken ! Gyarados shot a hydro cannon under you ! "

" Machop, Focus Blast ! "

Blaziken prepare and shot a flame out of his mouth. I was confused because this flamethrower was more powerful. I scan it with my pokedex and recognized it was using a ability called blaze. Machop shot a beam that combine with the flamethrower and blow. Feraligatr and marshtomp was thrown away to the tree while houndoom and cyndaquil was thrown to the river.

We know we win, but red and blue only offer a handshake. We accepted it and we leave without anger.

" Did you did it ? " Red said

" Absolutely, the tracker is already at their hand. " Blue said

" Now, call the boss ! " Blue said again

Red punched the number and tell the boss what happen.

" Good, now get back to the headquarters. We will get full forced on those kids. Especially that two kids. "

I'm getting more excited about the story. I just want to make it faster and faster. Well for the spoiler at chapter 14 :

Red and blue finally catch them. They were taken to a place that are far and far away. The boss finally met them. How the things gonna be ? What gonna happen to the kids ? See you at chapter 14

Oh yeah, I already told you earlier that chapter 13 is about our pokemon, right ? It's kinda gonna be like chapter 8 but about our pokemon. Thanks everybody !

Continue at chapter 13...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Me : When the old days, I lose to a battle between man kind VS alien. I was going home in a sad face. I open the door and turn on the lights. And...

Gabriel : Hey, My Pants

Me : Sorry, I will turn off the lights

Gabriel : Don't turn it off, I can't see where my pants are.

Anne : Hey what are you doing ? We supposed talking about our pokemon ?

Me : Sorry. Hey Guys. You know who my name is. I am the SUPER AUTHOR, Julian

( Crowd clapping )

Beatriss : Excuse me !

Me : Sorry, The Cool Group. The team are : M.R Awesome ( ME ! ), The Monkey ( Gabriel ! ), The Curious girl ( Anne ! ), The Mysterious Girl ( Beatriss )

Gabriel : Why do you call me ' The monkey '

Me : Because ( Writting ) I write here that you are a stupid little monkey with long and long tail and big eyes.

Gabriel : ( Glowing ) Ah, I am a monkey ( Running around )

Me : Now ( Still writting ) You gonna beg to me 10 times for you to say you love bugs and you had kiss a bug

Gabriel : ( Glowing ) I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug, I Had kiss a bug !

Me : Good, Now get back to your own species

Gabriel : ( Glowing again ) Thank you !

Me : My name is Julian. My pokemon are : Gabite, Metang, Gyarados, Blaziken, Scyther, Kabutops, Abra, Muk, Tropius, Nidoking, Nidoqueen

Gabriel : My name is Gabriel. My pokemon are : Psyduck, Treecko, Leafeon, Gastly, Hitmonchan, Vulpix, Starly, Poliwhirl

Anne : My name is Anne. My pokemon are : Igllybuff, Ekans, Beedrill, Kakuna, Machop, Lickitung, Snorlax, Bulbasaur, Haunter

Beatriss : My name is Beatriss. My pokemon are : Rattata, Pidgey, Gastly, Geodude, Bayleef, Magneton, Tailow, Seel

All Pokemon : HEY EVERYONE !

Anne : Hey guys, why does in the next chapter we got caught ?

Me : Of course, Red and Blue has already put the tracker on our hand

Anne : I don't see any tracker

Me : I think it's so small

Beatriss and gabriel : Who's Red and blue ?

Me : Sorry, You don't know we will tell you next chapter

Red : We finally get you all

Blue : Boss will be happy

The boss : My pokemon will crush you in the next chapter

Me : Oh please, let you gonna win. I am the author

The boss : Well I'm ' The boss '

Me : You're not the boss of me

The Boss : I AM ' THE BOSS '

!

Anne : Stop It !

Gabriel : Wow that was amazing shouting !

Anne : ( Slapped gabriel )

Gabriel : Oww !

Anne : That what happen if you say that again !

Beatriss : Man, This day is so hot !

Me : Tell me about it ! Global warning is increasing !

Gyarados : May I shot you a fresh water

Gabriel : Sure !

Gyarados : YEAH !

Gabriel : ( Thrown ) Now that refreshing !

Anne : Hot !

Gabriel : My God !

Me : ( Writting ) The sun is only shining at gabriel

Gabriel : HOT ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn ! Burn !

Me : Cold !

Anne and beatriss : Finally !

Gabriel : HOT !

Me : Okay that it, For this chapter ! Once more, HIHIHIHIHIHI ( Laughing )

Anne : Evil Laugh, again ?

Me : No ! It's Witch laugh

Beatriss : Why Do You Love Laughing ?

Gabriel : HOT !

Me : ( Writting ) Gabriel will shut his mouth and still burned

Gabriel : EM... EMMM... E...M...M...

Me : Bye Friends

Continue at chapter 14...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

We went back to the camp and looked at beatriss tent. Beatriss seemed okay and still breathing. But gabriel and beatriss still sleeping. We can't disturb them so we walked to the woods for a litlle chit chat.

" Well, beatriss is fine. That a good news. " I said

" Good news, more than bad news. Now they can know where ever we are. More likely you can't keep that scyther out of the way forever. " Anne said

" That okay, I wanna train them today. What about we battle 3 on 3 ? "

" Well, they are sleeping. I guess I didn't have choice, let's go. "

We walked to a empty space at the forest. Because I wanna train my scyther I will used it now

We decided to let the enemies choose the pokemon. But because I want to train my scyther, Anne choose first her pokemon and let me choose the other. We exchange pokemon and take our first pokemon. I choose 2 of anne pokemon randomly.

When we finish we take the 3 pokemon with us and take the other at the belt holtster.

" Here goes nothing ! Come out who ever you are ! "

Both of us throwed the pokeball. The pokeball shine and stop. I realized it's my nidoking. While anne, has her machop ready.

Then machop suddenlly glowed. It's body is changing and becoming bigger. It has a belt at his waist. It hand looks like has stampled.

" Evolving, that why I choose machop ! " Anne said confidently

" Don't see any point about that ! " I said

" Oh please ! Machoke, force palm ! "

" Nidoking, don't let it hit you ! Earthquake ! "

Both pokemon racing to death for winning. At the same time force palm and earthquake is launched. Both make pokemon flying.

" Nidoking, Dig ! "

" Follow the track, machoke ! "

Just as I planned, nidoking dig a massive hole and run underground. Machoke follow him with speed.

" Get out, now ! And then Earthquake ! "

" Machoke get yourself back on the ground ! "

Machoke struggling to run away from the ground, but it's just to late. Machoke was burried underground without O2.

Then out of nowhere, machoke strike the ground and stand up in the ground.

" Machoke, Focus blast ! "

" Nidoking, dodge and do Gunk shot ! "

Nidoking was to late, machoke focus blast ' blast ' the poor pokemon away.

" Nidoking, are you alright ? "

" Nido, nido " nidoking nooded

" Good, Toxic spikes ! "

Nidoking throwed a lot amount of spikes near it. Machoke was unable to move because if it move a bit, machoke will be poisoned.

" Machoke, get back to the hole you just made "

I forgot that machoke just punch the ground from underground.

" Nidoking, Earthquake ! "

" Get Up, Machoke ! And then do close combat

I was tricked by anne plan. Machoke was up and away. The earthquake moved the toxic away and make machoke can move.

Machoke run very fast and then tackled and jabbed nidoking. Then it uppercutted the poor nidoking. Before nidoking hit the ground, machoke run and then punch it stomach hard making it flew backwards.

" This time I win ! " Anne said

" Nidoking fainted with loyalty now it's time to get it back ! Scyther, make yourself proud ! " I said with little harsh

" No worries, I will win this round ! " Anne said

" Scyther, accelerate ! "

Scyther glowed and then stopped. It feet looks like it gonna run.

" Scyther, pound down ! "

" Machoke, Close combat "

Both pokemon run with high speed. Machoke ready to uppercutted the jumped scyther. While scyther was ready to slam the poor machoke. Both attack were launched at the same time.

Scyther were faster and machoke was stronger.

" Now changed the attack to leaf blade, Scyther ! " I shouted

Scyther strike at the same time. Machoke already put his paws up, but scyther already strike with a lot amount of blade attack.

Machoke was thrown when scyther strike again. Machoke was hurted again and again.

" Scyther, Giga Drain "

" Machoke, Dodge ! "

Scyther was on fire today. Scyther run faster than before it has use accelerate and then take machoke energy back.

Machoke fainted in second. Then anne summon the uknown pokemon and I find out it igglybuff.

" Igglybuff, body slam ! "

" Not today Scyther, ... "

Wow, I just stopped the fight for next chapter. I know it's not like the spoiler at chapter 12. Oh yeah, I can't wait for Castle season 4. I was a big fan of castle. If you want to know about castle watched it at fox. Or you can see it on this : http:/en..org/wiki/Castle_(TV_series)

Thanks Guys.

Continue at chapter 15...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Before I can say a think, the grass under me move. I can see anne feel it too. I see up and saw a big helicopter with a big ' R ' on it. We know that it's team Rocket helicopter.

" Scyther, Leaf blade at that helicopter rotor ! "

Scyther strike leaf at the rotor but then the rotor speed cut the leaf. But, the leaf blade does strike the stabilizer bar that make the helicopter fall down.

" Watch out ! " I said

" Run ! " Anne shouted

We both run away from the place with our pokemon. We targeted our camp place. But we didn't find it. Suddenly, a Westland WAH - 64 Apache fly in front of us. The helicopter had 2 gattling gun that been hold by 2 crew of team rockets at the cabin door. This helicopter also has a misile and a napalm explosive.

" Surrender now, or suffer death ! " One of the crew said

" Igglybuff, Body Slam at one of the guy ! "

The crew shot many bullets from the gattling gun towards anne. I ran in front of her and guard her. But, the bullets strike at my back leaving a unbelieveable pain. I spit blood from my mouth.

" Now, Surrender or Die ! "

We didn't have much choices. Then we surrender and another helicopter land behind us. It was a Boeing AH - 64 Apache. This plane has a 30 milimeter M230 Chain gun. It also has a fuselage. The helicopter currently carrying a mixture of AGM - 114 hellfire and Hydra 70 rocket pods.

One of the guards at the second helicopter take us in. We were pushed to the cabin door

( Anne POV )

I taked my cellphone in my pocket and send an SOS at beatriss. Also I send an alert message at professor oak.

When we get in we were taken far and far away. I can see that julian is releasing a lot amount of blood. We land on a big island. The island has a helipad at every big building. It also has a big weapon like a rhino tank and a jet. We land on a land helipad. We were forced to get in to a castle.

( My POV )

When we get in, the place is full of technology. A CCTV is equipped at every side of the room. Every guard with AK - 47 on their hand and flash bomb. One of the guards talk to the security. We can't hear anything but I think they are searching for the boss room. We then taken to a room. The room has only 6 guards at each side. But the guards has a M4 and a Desert eagle. It also has a smoke bomb and zapper. We were thrown to the center of the room when a guy come. He has a big jacket with ' R ' on it's T - Shirt and his jacket. I guess that it the boss. It has two pokemon following him. The first must be an evolution of eevee. The second must be an evolution of slowpoke.

" Greetings, children. My name is Giovanni. An this is my pokemon jolteon and slowbro. " The boss said

" Hello ! Now can you let us go ? " I said

" Can't ! You had see to much. Our company is a secret company behind the light and dark. "

" Good poetry. Now can you let us go ? " I said again

" You litlle rat ! Jolteon, Thunder bolt that kid ! "

More pain hit me at the chest. I almost fainted when I wake up again.

" That didn't hurt a bit ! " I said

" Oh yeah ? Slowbro, Pyschic ! "

More and unbelieveable pain hit me. It feel like I was just hit by a bull.

" Th...a...t the b...es...t yo...u g...ot ? " I shouted

" Jolteon, Thunder Bolt ! Slowbro, Psyhic ! Give it all you got ! "

I was thrown when the attack hit my chest and stomach. I can only think about how suck my life is. First, I lost my parents. Second, I lost my best friends. Now I die. It's so unfair. My eyes begin to black out. Sudddenly, I was fainted.

( Gabriel POV )

I waked up at 09.00 AM when I saw no one has awaken. Looks like there is a tornado just happen. Julian andd anne tent was blowed away. But their bag was taken and there are no belt holtster. Their luggage is still there. I saw beatriss still sleeping. I waked her up but she is still sleeping. When I tried again, she waked up slowly. We tried to search anne and julian. But we can't find them anywhere. We went back to our camp place. Then a ring happen. I recognized it was beatriss phone. When beatriss looked it she became panic.

" They are in danger ! " Beatriss said

Then, a Boeing AH - 64 Apache come in front of us. Then out of nowhere 5 guard came behind us. The helicopter shoot all the guard with it chain gun. One of the guards report it to the headquarters.

" Hello, Rocket 4532 is shooting at us ! "

The helicopter shoot the guard on it head a few time.

" Headshot ! " The pilot said

" Eh... Thank you ? " I said

" Get in, I will explained it on the way. Get all your thing ! "

We understood and we take all of our backpack and luggage. Not forgeting anne and julian one. We pack our tent and put it on a plastic. We get in to the helicopter before any guards come. The helicopter take off leaving the guards became more alert.

Woooooohhhhoooooo, chapter 15 is done. Castle 4 is starting today at 8 PM. Hope you watch it. This story is getting more serious. Who is this mysterious man ? What will happen to anne and me ?

Continue at chapter 16...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

" Awwwwww " I said

I wake up with a bloody hand. My hand was handcuffed to the wall. All I can see is a room with white color. The room was empty except for one window on the side. I tried to break free but my hand was handcuffed hard. I tried everything to break free. First, I tried to pull it, but it make my hand more bloody. Second, I tried to take my pokemon from my belt holtster but there is nothing on it. My bag is also not in there. Third, I tried to shout for help but there is no one there to help me. I was desperated and can only wait for help.

( 2 days later )

I can't move a bit. My head can only think about water and food. I was almost fainted when a rumble sound is heard. I tried to think what sound is it when a shooting sound came from a distance. The door suddenly opened and I saw gabriel, anne, and beatriss.

" Julian ! " Gabriel said

" Hey guys... Why don't you save me 2 days ago ? "

" Well we have a rough ride " beatriss said

" Hi " someone said

A guy that I usually known came.

" Smith ? "

" Didn't think you will know me. "

" Vulpix, melt that handcop with flamethrower. "

Vulpix melt the metal with a little flamethrower. I wake up and was glad that I can move again. I was given a gun. A AK - 47 actually and a NX8 Handgun for protecting myself. And 3 Flashbang and 3 Smoke bomb. Who has gun only me, gabriel, and smith. So we take the lead.

" Hey, You " a guard said

" What are you doing here ? " He said again

" Head's up ! " I shoot the guard with my handgun. And the bullet hit straight to his brain.

" ALERT ! ALERT ! PRISONER ESCAPED ! PRISONER ESCAPED ! " An alarm ring

Guards suddenly surrounded us. We take good aim and shoot with our handgun and AK - 47. It was a war without defense. It was like battling without armor or shield.

" What do you get when you throwed flashbang and flash bomb ? " I ask gabriel

" What ? "

" Doom ! Or big bang ! "

I throwed the flashbang and the flash bomb together.

" Cover your ears and close your eyes ! " I shouted

A big bang happened near us. Leaving an empty place for us to escape. We run without saying anything. When we found a hummer with a gattling gun on the back.

" I take the driver mode, julian you take the back ! Gabriel you take the left and right side ! " Smith said

" On it ! " I said

" Right ahead of you ! " Gabriel said

We take our position and smith move the hummer. The girl is still sitting calmly. Suddenly 2 hummer came behind us.

" Shoot ! " The other said

" Dodge ! " I shouted

I shoot without mercy. Most of the bullets hit the road. One of my aim hit the wheel of the leading car making the car hit the back car. An explosion hit the voice. Suddenly more hummer hit the road when we in a tunnel.

" Explosion in the hole ! " Gabriel shouted when he throwed a bomb

" TAKE COVER ! " Smith shouted

The explosion hit the part of the tunnel. It hit the back wheel of our car. We spin 360 degrees and the car stopped. The tunnel crumbled making us trapped.

" Attack mode ! " Smith said

Most of the hummer escaped the explosion and go with high speed. All of us summon all of our pokemon. The boys take the gun and orders. While the girls take the explosion and orders.

" Gabite, Hyper beam ! Metang, Doom Desire ! Gyarados, Dragon Rage ! Blaziken, Flamethrower ! Kabutops, Aura Sphere ! Scyther, Leaf Blade ! Abra, Cosmic Power ! Muk, Acid ! Tropius, Aeroblast ! Nidoking, Gunk Shot ! Nidoqueen, Gunk Shot Too ! All on their vechicle ! " I shouted

" Walden, Water Gun ! Treecko, Razor Leaf ! Grassy, Bullet Seed ! Gastly, Scary Face ! Hitmonchan, Mach Punch ! Starly, Drill Peck ! Poliwhirl, Bubblebeam ! Vulpix, Flamethrower ! Same destination as Julian pokemon ! "

" Igglybuff, Cut ! Ekans, Cross Poison ! Beedrill, Pin Misile ! Kakuna, Razor Leaf ! Machoke, Focus Blast ! Lickitung, Dizzy Punch ! Snorlax, Giga Impact ! Bulbasaur, Poison Jab ! Haunter, Acid ! On the wheel ! "

" Rattata, Quick Attack ! Pidgey, Air Slash ! Gastly, Cross Poison ! Geodude, Rock Throw ! Bayleef, Energy Ball ! Magneton, Thunder Shock ! Tailow, Aerial Ace ! Seel, Hydro Cannon ! Same as Anne ! "

" Sentret, Body Slam ! Ariados, Gunk Shot ! Squirtle, Hydro Pump ! Ponyta, Ember ! Onix, Rock Tomb ! Electabuzz, Thunder Wave ! "

All of our pokemon attack with bravery and style. All of fire attack combine and then blowed. The water attack spin and then create a fresh little tsunami. The other attack also flow with style. Without permission anne and beatriss throwed a bomb that strike the tunnel.

" I flooded like water... " I said

" Hope you don't drown ! FIRE ! " I shouted

The gattling gun spin and hit one of the machine. Smith strike the destroyed piece of the tunnel. The machine blowed right at the same time we get out from the tunnel.

" That was close ! " Anne said finally

We leave the hummer and walk slowly thinking there are no more team rockets guard. When we stopped, we found a big helicopter. I knowed that is a Boeing 64 - Apache. But it was team rocket one.

" Get on the plane, we are taking the round ! "

Yes, another chapter is finished ! If you are smart enough you know what's wrong with this story. I will tell you in the next chapter. Just examined our pokemon and see what's wrong ! If you know, please review ! I wouldn't see it but if you're right you're smart ! Thanks guys and please review !

Continue at chapter 17...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Have you figure it yet ? The answer is below on this story. To Fruitless Fruit and Nauran, you are right. English is not my native language. Actually I'm indonesian but I do like hearing american music or music that using english language. I'm not mad because it's true. I'm going to try to learn english as fast as possible. I'm also sorry for any mistake that happen. Thanks !

" What ? Are you nuts ? " I ask

" Nah, Just do it ! " Smith said

" No, you don't ! "

Giovanni suddenly appear in front of the helicopter.

" Smith ! What are you doing ? " Giovanni shouted

" If I let you kill me, will you release them ? " Smith said

" What ? Smith... " I said

" No, just go ! " Smith said

" Fine, no one will believe them anyway ! They are just kids ! " Giovanni said

" Not them, but we will ! " Someone said

Then, we saw a black police helicopter. Two guys get out from the helicopter and tell us too freeze.

" You hadn't seen the last of me ! " Giovanni said

" Are you anne ? " A guard ask anne

" Yeah, why ? "

" Professor oak said you are in danger. Thank you we have been searching them for 10 years. They are most wanted. Thank you ! "

" No problem ! "

( Gabriel POV )

After that, the helicopter leave. We want to walked to the helicopter when I don't see julian anywhere.

" Hey guys, where is julian ? " I said

" I don't know. " Smith said

" Let's search for him ! " Beatriss said

" NO ! I know what he will do ! He will scare us after we are tired. Okay, Julian come out where ever you are ! " I said

No one came out so we keep our eyes but julian didn't came out. I know it's not good.

( Giovanni POV )

" Good job, That was realistic boys ! "

" No worries, they wouldn't even know we are. They are stupid ! " The guard said

" Not today... Someone said

( My POV )

" ... Giovanni " I said

I make a shocking appearance at the helicopter

" That disguise can fool anyone but not me. You think a police will caught an organisation like you are. Maybe professor agasa do call the police. But the police will never found an organisation like you perfectly. Even likely you think your guard will never save you ! "

" That's not a proof ! I am a real police ! " A guard said

" Really, then why police ? "

" What do you mean ?

" Police is for an usual crime. Like, stealer or murder. FBI is for a big crime. Like, continuous murder or building bombardment. Or even organisation like your organisation "

The guards get silent. And then the guards take a mask on his face.

" I knew it red and blue ! " I said

Red smiled and then someone pushed me to the door. I hanged to the hanger. When the cabin door opened. I fell down and can only fell death near by

Yeah, the chapter is done. I know it's kinda short. Oh yeah, the answer at chapter 16 is : Our pokemon is not taken. When you read the part when I was handcuffed. I told you I didn't had any pokemon. But, when I was in the hummer I summon all my pokemon. The truth is I already taken my pokemon when I found the guard. I just didn't tell you. Thank you ! Okay see you in " Pokemon master part 2 ". Because I'm taking a break so this is the last chapter for " Pokemon master "

Continue at Pokemon master part 2...


End file.
